


Friends Don't Let Friends Get Laid

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t really talk about it, didn’t make any plans or anything, but it was kind of obvious. They were going to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Don't Let Friends Get Laid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [szczepter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/gifts).



They were dating for a while now and it was  _great_ ; it was more than great, it was  _perfect_. But then suddenly the air around them changed, there was some new urgency in their kisses, unprecedented possessiveness in their touches. They didn’t really talk about it, didn’t make any plans or anything, but it was kind of obvious.

They were going to have sex. 

Kagami shivered whenever he thought about it, but he couldn’t tell if it was nerves or excitement. He clearly  _wanted to_  but he was also scared shitless that he would mess up. Being a virgin  _sucked_. But he trusted Kuroko to be as inexperienced and terrified and desperate as he was. Somehow, the thought that they would suck at this  _together_  was really comforting.

So Kagami changed the sheets on his bed (there was no discussion there, since he was the one living alone) and bought tissues, lube and condoms (practically spontaneously combusting from embarrassment in the process even though he got every one of those things at a different place). That was basically all he could do; neither of them were romantics, there was no need for flowers and scented candles.

Somehow he knew it wouldn’t be awkward. Well, it  _would_  be, but also wouldn’t be. Of course they would be bad at it, most probably, but he knew they would fall into in naturally, completely in sync, like always. The more he remembered it was Kuroko he was with, the less nervous and worried he was. He knew none of them would push; they would just let it happen.

Too bad that the universe probably wouldn’t.

Kagami’s palms were sweaty and he let Kuroko in, the knowledge of the content of his drawer heavy on his mind. He could feel it in the electricity between them, he could see it in Kuroko’s bright eyes – it was going to happen.

But they didn’t even finish dinner when Alex burst into the apartment, staggering and almost falling face-first on the floor. She was completely drunk, immediately trying to kiss the life out of Kuroko (she took a liking to him pretty fast, not that Kagami was surprised), and the mood was completely ruined. Fantastic.

And it happened every single time. They would walk into the apartment and Alex would be there, cackling at something on TV, greeting them with an innocent grin. They would cuddle on the couch, their lazy kisses gradually becoming more heated and Alex would call, begging them to go out with her. They would start making out and Alex would walk right in on them out of fucking nowhere, clearly having already been in the house. Once they even stumbled into the bedroom together, pulling at each other’s clothes just to find Alex snoring in Kagami’s bed.

When the doorbell rang just as Kagami’s hand sneaked under Kuroko’s shirt, he snapped. Kuroko sighed softly, mildly annoyed, and Kagami got up to the door. Alex was smiling brightly at him, waving a bag of popcorn and a DVD in his face.

“Goddammit, Alex, I’m trying to have sex with my boyfriend, take a fucking hint and get lost!” he yelled, surprising himself with how little he cared about the neighbors’ reaction, or Alex’s feelings for that matter.

As he was about to slam the door in her face, her lip trembled and she promptly burst into tears. Kagami gaped stupidly as Kuroko immediately appeared between them and led Alex into the apartment, sitting her on the couch and rubbing her shaking back.

“Kagami-kun is a despicable person,” he said. “You made a girl cry. Again.”

Kagami’s brow twitched and he slammed the door shut, turning to Kuroko and pointing and accusing finger at wailing Alex. “She isn’t a girl! She’s a grown-ass woman who keeps  _cockblocking_  me! I’m the victim here!”

Alex made a noise of a wounded animal and Kuroko sighed as she burrowed her face into his neck. She sniffled, wrapping her arms around Kuroko’s middle and he patted her head, sending Kagami a scornful look. She calmed down a bit under Kuroko’s gentle care but when she moved in for a thank you kiss, Kagami rushed to drag them apart and demanded explanations.

Then she started crying all over again, clinging to ever-patient Kuroko and whining about how lonely she was because Tatsuya was so far away and how she had no one else; how she hated how difficult it was to find a date when everyone was so intimidated by her and how sorry she was; how she just wanted to spend the evening with them and have some fun and how she didn’t mean to ruin their plans.

All this miserable wailing made even Kagami feel guilty. Alex was a party animal, thriving around people, craving companionship and attention. It was true that Kagami and Tatsuya were Alex’s only friends in Japan, and she  _had_  come here just for Kagami. She was his teacher and his friend and he loved her; she was the closest to a mother he had. The least he owed her was some company when she needed it, even if it meant dying as a virgin…

He flopped himself down on the couch right next to her with a sigh and put his arm around her shoulder, rubbing it awkwardly.

“Stop crying, you old hag, you look ugly,” he mumbled, and Alex brightened up immediately, latching herself on Kagami’s lips.

Kuroko cleared his throat. “That’s cheating, Kagami-kun.”

Alex chuckled as she let go of Kagami’s mouth, leaving him spluttering and rubbing his lips, and turned to Kuroko with a sly smile.

“It’s not cheating if you get a kiss too!” she purred, pursing her lips.

“He’s  _not_  getting one!” protested Kagami.

He grabbed Alex’s head and pulled her away from Kuroko as she cackled maniacally and let herself be manhandled. They all ended up in an ungraceful heap in front of a TV, munching on mediocre popcorn and commenting on less than a satisfying movie. All things considered, Kagami thought as he laced his fingers with Kuroko’s over Alex’s head, it was a nice evening.

Alex promised Kagami to give them some space and pester sweet Riko for a while and she actually kept her word. Soon enough he had Kuroko sighing into his mouth as his hands were working on his belt and everything would be perfect if Kuroko wasn’t spacing out all the time.

“What is it,” he rasped out against Kuroko’s flushed cheek.

“I wonder if Alex-san is alright,” confessed Kuroko a little guiltily.

 _Of course,_  Kagami should have known that Alex would cockblock him even without actually being there to do that. He sighed, resting his forehead against Kuroko’s and reluctantly pulling his hand off his pants.

“Do you want to call her and order a pizza?”

Kuroko nodded and Kagami smiled lopsidedly, feeling a lot less disappointed than he thought he would.


End file.
